


No Pets Policy

by nctrbl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Alternative Universe - Shifters, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Jeno is awkward, Lick Me Like Me inspired, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin is Whipped, a lot of sweetness, and awkwardness too, but not really, idk how to tag, jaehyun is kinda nomin dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctrbl/pseuds/nctrbl
Summary: Renjun is the best veterinarian of the neighborhood, he's proud of his job. He's also good-looking and he knows that. He has a good heart, he's talented with arts and he knows how to cook.Still, he's very much lonely, he only dated once and it was shorter than his pretty, — if you mind him — legs.He has the job of his dreams, a big pretty house, all those qualities, he know he is someone attractive and not for his looks, why the fuck is he still single?(This work is based on a manga called "Lick me, Like me" by:  R.erun/Riffle, but all this writing is my work, so please don't post/translate it anywhere without my consent.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello （/｡＼)  
> so this is my first fanfic  
> I'm nervous as heck sjfjskdj cause y'know those that aren't native English speakers get so nervous like—
> 
> but  
> I wanted to give it a try, be patient with me, alright?  
> if you enjoy this little piece of trash, share with your friends to laugh at my lame flirting (it will be a lot, heck yea) 
> 
> anyways, let's get started, shall we? 
> 
> have a nice reading, please don't forget do give kudos and comment, a nice, constructive criticism is always accepted!

Mark was running around in his neighbourhood after a veterinary emergency, his dog was whimpering in his hold and he was almost crying. 

 

— Wait a little, Channie. We gonna find you a doctor soon! — he whispered softly to his dog, that stood calmer in his hold after a little assurance from his owner. 

 

The brown ball of fur just cuddled closer to his owner and cried louder, making Mark desperate even if the veterinary clinic was just around the corner of the street. 

 

He was feeling the guilt and the shame of not researching if the clinic was open when he came to the front door that was very much locked. The tears almost falling from his big doe eyes.

 

— Hey, kid. — Mark turned around to the sound of that grandma's voice. — Are you here for the veterinarian? They are out of town, but there's another one just a few blocks away. But is dangerous… — The woman whispered the last part.

 

— Are they gonna take good care of Channie there? — Mark asked, pointing to his dog, that was curled in his jacket, the woman nodded, smiling kindly. — Then it's alright. What's so dangerous about this clinic?

 

— Oh, it's nothing bad, it's just that the veterinary is a beauty. — She laughed, making Mark laugh along. — Everyone in this neighborhood fell in love, be careful, kid. Anyway, let's get going, I live by there, so I will show you the way.

 

Mark bowed to her and thanked her a million times in the way there, they talked a lot, she petted Channie a little. He is a cute and lovable puppy, always accepting affection even when he's sick like this. 

 

When they came, he thanked her a little more, offered to pay her a breakfast, but she told him it was alright, that he needed to take care of his puppy and even invited him to play games with her grandson. Mark adored her, but he really needed to care for his puppy right now.

 

He entered the clinic, it smells like any other clinic, clean, neutral.

 

But the grandma wasn't wrong when Mark saw the veterinarian, he was, indeed, dangerous. A beauty. 

 

— Good morning. — Said the veterinarian, smiling professionally. — How may I help you? 

 

— Hm… I… My puppy? — Mark stumbled upon his words, unfolding his jacket and getting his little ball of fur from it. — He's kinda sick, I don't konw what happened, he's crying and whimpering, he ate just what I gave him and I… — Mark blushed while talking, he felt kinda silly for it. — I even baby-proof the whole house, so there's no way he could have eaten something that he isn't supposed to. — Mark finished his rumbling, looking at his feet with his cheeks hot.

 

— Oh, that's very careful on your behalf, that's nice. — Cute veterinarian said, Channie started whimpering again in Mark's hold. — May I take a look at this boy, then? 

 

— Yes, sure, hm… — Mark looked at him searching for his nametag but couldn't find any, so he waited.

 

— Oh, yes. Renjun. Huang Renjun. — Renjun smiled softly, opening his arms for Mark to give him Channie.

 

— Mark Lee, it's a pleasure to meet you. — They shook hands and Channie whimpered again, making Renjun walk to his examination room with Mark waddling right behind him. 

 

It didn't took too much to Renjun to figure out that Channie has an bad case of flu. After some prescriptions of medication, a lot of recommendations on good nutrition, a good amount of fluids to get back his hydration and a lot of naps. Mark was told that Channie would need a shot, for prevent getting flu again. 

 

The little ball of fur whimpered in his arms when they mentioned the shot, almost as if was understanding everything and was trying to escape. 

 

Mark hugged his dog close and promised that when they got home, they would cuddle a lot and take a nap, the dog just huffed and let himself be carried again to the medical table when Renjun would give him his shot so he could go home. 

 

Mark almost cried again when he saw his dog whimpering after the shot, his fluffy chocolate ears that were always flopping excitedly, now are turned down and he was hiding away behind his fluffy paws. 

 

Renjun got him and told Channie he did a good job, he even got him some treats, making him get back to his old self, even if a little bit. 

 

Mark got out of the room with Channie cuddled against his ribs in his jacket, he headed to the reception, to pay and get the meds for Channie. 

 

He would thank Renjun another day for his amazing and quick job, but right now, he have a sleeping ball of fur that needs a nap. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for any grammar mistake, hope y'all can have a great time ready this and get to imagine Renjun being this wholesome baby with big pets (♡＾▽＾♡)
> 
> anyways, kudos and comments are always welcomed (ノ^o^)ノ

Renjun was washing his hands after treating the cute dog of that cute guy, he suddenly regretted not asking for his number. 

 

He ran outside of the clinic, looking everywhere, but Mark was gone. Well, he's coming up one week later for a check up on his puppy.

 

Just as Renjun was heading back to his work, he heard some cries of a dog and nervous meowing, he couldn't help himself to not look around for the, possibly, injured pets. 

 

He walked around the street until he found a big box with said dog and cat there. The dog immediately jumped on him, licking his face and making him giggle. The cat was a little shy, but with some petting in his ears, he started purring and butting his head against Renjun's hand. 

 

Renjun noticed that this pets were adults right away, so they were abandoned, he didn't thought twice as he scoop up the cat, that was big enough to go on his two arms and calling the dog out. When he took a look at the box on the floor, he found a piece of paper there, he caught it and put on his pocket, carrying the cat on his arms and coaching the dog to follow him back to the clinic. 

  
  


                                                         ☁️🌤️☁️

  
  


Doing the cat check-up was the easiest thing Renjun did today, but the dog was so electric, trying to lick his face and barking excitedly every time that Renjun pet him to try and calm him down. 

 

He found out, in the crumpled paper that he shoved in his pocket, that the cat's name was Nono and the dog's name was Nana. He giggled at it, it is kinda cute. The cat looking at him expectantly while the dog was yipping louder than before and demanding more pets. 

 

— Nana, stop being so loud, you gonna scare the other pets in here. — Renjun spoke softly, trying to make Nana stop yipping, Nono jumped in his lap and curled up. Renjun sighed when Nana stopped making a fuss but instead put his head in his outstretched hand. — Alright, I get it, both of you want to be petted. 

 

Renjun started petting both of them, Nono immediately began purring loudly and butting his head against Renjun’s hand. Nana started licking his hand and nibbling it while wiggling his tail. 

 

Renjun laughed at both of them,  _ ‘they are so cute!’ _ , he thought while running his hands through their fur and realizing that they needed a bath. 

 

— Okay, when we get home… — Both cat and dog stopped to look at him, as if they understood everything, Renjun chuckled at that and continued softly petting them as they stared at him. — We are gonna take a bath, alright?

 

Nana barked at this and wiggled his tail again, Nono just nuzzled against his belly, Renjun thought he was crazy ‘cause they reacted as if they understood him and they even liked the idea of taking a bath? That sure was weird, but he wasn’t complaining, hope they like to take baths as much as they seem to like the idea of it too.

  
  


                                                         ☁️🌤️☁️

  
  


The rest of the day was pretty calm at the clinic, no others emergencies besides cutie Mark with his cute puppy. 

 

Renjun soon gets in time to go home, fetching some leashes for Nana and Nono, they accept to get into it easily. Renjun assumes they already have been trained. Such thoughts make his heart clench, who would abandon such cute pets? They are adorables and are so well trained, they make Renjun want to keep them. He might just do it. 

 

The walk home was easier than Renjun had assumed, they both walked happily along with him, Nana just once barked when Renjun petted a neighbor’s dog, Nono briefly hissed, but it was kinda timid compared to Nana barking. Renjun just leaved the poor frightened dog alone and went to his house.

  
  


— What got into you? — Renjun scolded both of them as he took off his shoes. — It was just a puppy, it was even smaller than Nono! I can believe you two… — The two sat down, Nono was looking out the window and Nana was crying. 

 

— No, no. Stop crying. Come here, both of you. — Renjun spoke kindly, Nana came first, sitting in Renjun’s legs and immediately receiving pets with one hand the other taking out his collar making Nana whimper and start crying again. — No, don’t cry! I’m just gonna take this out ‘cause we gotta take a bath, remember? 

 

Nana stopped crying and licked Renjun’s hand, making him laugh. Nono came in quickly after to take out his collar too, as if he was understanding everything and knew that it was time to bath. Renjun smiled at him and petted behind his fluffy ears after taking out his collar.

 

— Good boys. — Renjun cooed in a honey-like voice making Nana swing his tail excitedly and Nono purr loud and lay his head into his leg. — You are so cute, good boys. Let’s go, let’s take a bath! — Renjun petted them once again, before getting on his feet and moving to his bathroom, making sure they were following him (they were).

  
  


                                                         ☁️🌤️☁️

  
  


When Renjun came to the bathroom, he took his shirt off and started filling the tub with lukewarm water. 

 

Nono was between his legs, purring and asking for pets, Nana as wiggling his tail waiting beside the tub. Renjun could swear that this pets actually liked baths. He checked the water level and took off his pants, keeping his underwear. 

 

He shut off the tap and put Nono into the bathtub, joining in seconds later. When he was about to scoop up Nana, the dog just jumped into the tub excitedly, making him laugh loudly.

 

— Alright, I will take that as that you like baths, then. — He laughed even harder when the dog just sat in the tub and started playing with the little rubber duck that Renjun brought there. 

 

Nono was a little shy, but was enjoying it nonetheless. He cuddled up into Renjun when the man sat into the water, purring and butting his head in his thigh. They were calm even when Renjun got the shampoo (his shampoo, luckily he used a non-threatening without salt shampoo, his hair is delicate - excuse you) and started washing Nono lazily.

 

Nono was, in fact, enjoying it very much, purring loudly, twitching his tail and looking directly at Renjun’s eyes. The cat went still when Renjun began rising the shampoo off his fur, carefully rising his cute ears and stroking his back. 

 

— Good job, you’re such a good kitty. — Renjun praised him softly, petting between his ears one more time before putting him into the water again. Nono licked his hand and tangled his tail into Renjun and propped his head into Renjun’s arm rubbing his face against it. — Now, it’s Nana time. Come here, puppy. — Renjun almost didn’t had the time to speak as Nana was between his legs, licking his nose affectionately making Renjun chuckle lowly.

 

Moving to grab the shampoo was a difficult task, as he has not just one but two pets draped around him, nonetheless he grabbed it with just a little bit of struggle. Nana and Nono still draped around him, happily moving their tails. 

 

He spread shampoo all over Nana, that waited patiently in contrast to his ever energetic approach. Renjun tried to be as soothing as possible, running his fingers along the thick fur. 

 

Nana just moved his tail and stared at Renjun as he washed his fur, the golden strands shining in the bathroom light. _'He is so cute, I am gonna keep them'_ , Renjun thought, as he was rising the shampoo off Nana. 

 

He grabbed some towels and called Nono first, scooping him up in a fluffy towel and drying him as much as possible. He let Nono on the sink draped safely with the towel and helped Nana to get out the bathtub, as soon as possible drying him too.

 

It took two towels to dry Nana and he was still damp, Nono was still damp too, so Renjun thought it would be the best if he just finished drying them with his blow dryer. 

 

Both of them were so obedient and Renjun felt so proud, he petted them and kissed their heads.

 

— Good boys, you both did an amazing job, you were so so so good, I am so proud. — Renjun praised them softly as he turned off his blow dryer. — Now, let's put you to rest as I take my bath. 

  
  


                                                         ☁️🌤️☁️

  
  
  


See, things were easier said than done, they behaved nicely for the whole bath, lied down cutely on the sofa only after their fur was completely dried and didn't bothered Renjun a single time since Renjun found them.

 

But as Renjun close the bathroom door to finally take his so deserved hot shower, he heard a panicked meowing from Nono and whimpering from Nana. 

 

Renjun knows that pets don't like closed doors, that they want to be close and see what their owner are doing, but he imagined that they would explore his home in this time so he could take a shower. 

 

As you see, luck is never in Renjun's side, so he opened the door for just in time to see his dog and his cat staring at him with accusing eyes, as if he has wronged them. He kinda did. 

 

— I'm sorry, I need to take a bath. Go play, I will leave soon, I promise. — Renjun whispered, but they didn't moved, they stood there unbothered. — Alright, you can stay, just don't mess anything, you can get hurt. 

 

Renjun moved to the shower, closing the glass door as he stepped inside. He heard a loud bark, so he responded back.

 

— No, I can't leave this open, it's gonna make a mess in the bathroom. Be a good boy, Nana. — And seconds later a whimpering sound, as if he understood, Renjun chuckled, turning on the water. — I'm getting crazy, talking to them as if they understand me. — Again, a bark, Renjun stop his hand that was going for the shampoo. 

 

No, it's just coincidence, he shook his head, laughing and went on with his shower. 

  
  


                                                         ☁️🌤️☁️

  
  


Trying to put clothes on was a difficult task as a puppy and a kitty kept protesting at the door to your bedroom. He put at least his sleeping shorts as he opened the door and the two came in with big accusing sad eyes. 

 

— Alright, I already let you in, I am right here. Big babies. — He chuckled as he went to his closet to grab a sweatshirt. — Let's get some food and then we gonna sleep, ok? 

 

Nana barked and Nono meowed at the promise of food and a good night of sleep, making Renjun coo at them, petting both as he passed them moving to the kitchen to make some food for him and cut some fruits for his babies. 

 

_ His babies _ . He chuckled, it was obvious that he was going to keep them, who was he trying to fool? He fell in love with them in the moment they let him in on that dirty street. 

 

He felt his heart warming at the sight of Nana and Nono cuddling on the couch, waiting for him, he could get used to that. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me also on:
> 
> [tumblr](https://notodayoonseok.tumblr.com) | [instagram](https://instagram.com/howoojuuibo) | [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/justrbl)


End file.
